


making headlines

by rosyyoun



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2 Days and 1 Night, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Idol!Seungwoo, M/M, Musician!Hanse, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyyoun/pseuds/rosyyoun
Summary: “i didn’t know you listened to idol groups at all, hanse.”“i don’t.”and he doesn’t. seungwoo is just an exception. a charming, handsome, honey-voiced exception.or, hanse is scheduled to guest on the same variety show as the only idol he's ever had a crush on, han seungwoo.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 113
Collections: Lucky 7 Victon





	making headlines

“why me?” hanse asks incredulously.

“they want more guests on this season, and you know the relationship we have with kbs.” his manager explains, though it does little to clarify things in hanse’s mind.

“he’s really going on two days and one night?” chan questions. just a few minutes ago, he’d been overjoyed to learn of his mc position on music bank. now though, a hint of jealousy has seeped into his voice.

“i’m excited for you hyung.” subin peeks around chan to congratulate hanse. his solo activity had been the first one discussed, a web drama premiering in a few months time. 

“the filming starts on saturday. they’ve asked all the guests to arrive by six am.” hanse groans a little at these instructions before catching on to their manager’s exact wording.

_“all the guests?”_ he glances down at the print up in front of him, but there’s no names, only guidelines on what to bring and general conduct. 

“i think your episodes only have one other artist. han seungwoo?” their manager offers, blissfully ignorant to the pure panic that name shocks into hanse’s heart. 

“no way.” chan giggles next to him. it’s a merciful reaction, given the countless hours both chan and subin have spent berating hanse for watching seungwoo’s fancams. hanse knows what they’re capable of, and he’d really rather keep his manager in the dark about his crush on one han seungwoo. 

“oh, have you met?” their manager looks up.

“no, but hanse hyung’s a fan.” subin jumps in, and hanse shoots him the most intimidating glare he can manage. 

“i didn’t know you listened to idol groups at all, hanse.”

“i don’t.” 

and he doesn’t. seungwoo is just an exception. a charming, handsome, honey-voiced exception. 

he’s held hanse’s gaze for nearly two years now, despite only having spoken to him once. 

a brief greeting at a music show is one thing. spending hours together in front of a camera crew is another beast entirely, and hanse only has three days to think of how to conquer it. 

three days feels more like three hours when hanse is being herded into a van at the crack of dawn. on the drive to the broadcasting station, hanse does his best to keep his thoughts on where they could be going, what food they’ll compete for, really anything other than the fact that he’ll be face to face with seungwoo in a matter of minutes.

  
“the camera’s will be rolling as you walk up.” hanse’s manager announces when the van finally comes to a stop. he can already see the wall of filming equipment facing the building and the few cast members gathered in front. at this distance, it’s impossible to tell if seungwoo is among them. 

hanse tugs his bomber jacket a little tighter as he steps from the van into the still crisp morning air. 

“hanse-ssi!” a voice calls. ah, so it’s only the recurring cast members so far. hanse greets each one of them in turn, thankful that he’ll have another moment to collect himself before seungwoo arrives. 

“your band just released an album right? would you like to tell us about it while we wait for the others?” another host prompts after they’ve all greeted hanse. 

“yes, of course.” luckily, this kind of thing is second nature to hanse by now. “voice to has returned with our third mini album featuring our title track, _remember me_ , we hope you can listen to it with enthusiasm.” the men beside hanse give him a customary round of applause. 

“i think we’re only waiting for one more to arrive? seungwoo-ssi?”

“ah right, we have two guests. they’ll have a lot of catching up to do.” 

as if he was waiting for his name to be called, a tall figure suddenly jogs out from behind the cameras. seungwoo graciously lowers his head towards the crew as an apology for being the last one there, even if he is still five minutes early. 

despite the fact that it’s six in the morning and he’s only wearing slacks, a white tee, and a simple tan trench, seungwoo looks fresh off a runway. 

“seungwoo, welcome!” the rest cheer, and hanse realizes after a moment that he should join in. seungwoo stands the furthest from hanse, but still manages to make eye contact with the younger and nod his head graciously. 

even though he’d spent every waking moment of the last few days worrying about the filming, hanse really didn’t think past the introductions. now, the dread sets in as he finds his heart racing and a whole weekend tangibly in front of him.

“seungwoo-ssi, you’re also preparing a comeback, is that right?”

“ah, yes.” he grins at the host’s prompting. his voice is soft, yet steady with the undeniable tone of a leader. “new world will release our first full album, _nostalgia_ , in june and we hope you can show it lots of love.” seungwoo flashes a shy smile and hanse catches one of the directors blushing behind her hand. 

“now, are you curious about your first challenge?” the same director calls.

as expected, it’s a game to decide who will ride in which car to their first destination. a pull up bar and step stool is placed in front of them, and hanse instantly knows he’ll be riding in the pick up track rather than the heated suv. it’s not that his upper body strength is lacking, but up against seungwoo and a few of the other cast members hanse feels his confidence fading fast. 

“whoever holds on the longest gets to assign seating.” _oh?_ hanse feels a glimmer of hope return. surely no one would be so cruel as to prevent their guests from riding in comfort. it’s every man for himself, hanse knows, but he still holds onto this logic as tightly as he grips the bar when his turn comes around. 

he manages to place fourth out of six, just high enough to save face. seungwoo, on the other hand, comes in first with a comfortable ten second gap between him and second place. 

“seungwoo-ssi, who gets to ride in the van with you?”

“since i feel a little bad, i will drive.” seungwoo admits bashfully. if hanse wasn’t head over heels he’d be rolling his eyes. _feel bad?_ for what, being stronger than everyone here and prettier too? “and i’ll invite hanse-ssi and junghoon hyung to ride with me.” 

“very diplomatic.”

“yes, safe choice.” 

the other cast applaud seungwoo while hanse does his best to fight the bile rising in his throat. 

as soon as he settles into the plush leather seating, hanse finds himself longing for the cramped backseat of the truck, if only to spare himself the sight of seungwoo rolling up his sleeves to grip the steering wheel. 

“do you mind navigating hanse?” seungwoo asks as he turns his head to back out of the studio lot.

“of course, hyung. i mean of course i will, not of course i mind.” hanse really wishes his first proper words to seungwoo didn’t make the elder laugh the way they do. 

“have you two met before?” junghoon interrupts, well versed in keeping the conversation moving smoothly. 

“we’ve promoted at the same time, but not properly before today.” seungwoo answers. something catches in hanse’s throat knowing the elder remembers, though it really shouldn’t be such a surprise. 

they’d exchanged albums briefly with well wishes last november. hanse was able to keep in the back, chan and subin still blissfully ignorant to his crush at that time. he’d been able to admire seungwoo in peace, listen to how confidently he spoke and how sincerely he thanked hanse and his members. 

however, hanse wasn’t able to take his eyes away when the time finally came for new world to perform. seungwoo actually had the least lines in that comeback, not that hanse’s counting. the idol still managed to shine though, all the way to where hanse stood backstage frozen in awe. 

hanse’s still not sure what changed that day, but he knows meeting seungwoo tipped the scale. his feelings went from simple affection to a deeper respect for seungwoo as an artist and person. though, of course, the crush is still there.

he would have thought the occasion was only the faintest blip on seungwoo’s radar. seungwoo recalling it calms hanse in a way, knowing that his tongue-tied behaviour this morning isn’t quite so precedent setting. 

“seungwoo is your sunbae, right hanse? was he kind to you?” junghoon pokes mischievously, as if seungwoo has an unkind bone in his body.

“yes, of course.” hanse answers honestly with no reason not to. “i’ve been his fan since then.” that part isn’t completely true, but hanse thinks it flows more naturally.

“you’ve got him blushing.” junghoon laughs. if hanse looks in the rearview mirror he can see that it’s true, with just the slightest pink dusting seungwoo’s cheekbones.

“ah, i don’t think i will ever be used to others saying that.” seungwoo laughs as well. “i guess i should admit i’ve been a fan of voice to since your debut.” 

hanse should probably feel nervous, but in that moment his heart soars. although he’s based much of his identity around individuality and not needing approval from others, such praise goes a long way when it comes from someone he respects.

“thank you, hyung. really.” he replies softly from the backseat. seungwoo only smiles. 

they arrive at their first destination an hour or so later.

of course, nothing good comes easy. despite hanse’s rampant hunger and the unmistakable smell of samgyetang wafting out from the house behind them, there’s a challenge. this time it’s a team match. the chance to work alongside seungwoo has hanse smiling in spite of himself, until he sees the director set two folded sheets of newspaper on the ground.

“all three team members have to fit on the sheet. we’ll fold it in half each round, and whoever lasts the longest gets to eat.” 

this is so far down the list of ways hanse wants to touch seungwoo for the first time, but it seems unavoidable at this point. seungwoo looks determined as he beckons hanse and junghoon closer to him.

the first two rounds are easy enough. a little balance is involved, but hanse can get away with only resting a hand on seungwoo’s shoulder. he tries not to think too hard about the ink that he knows is just beneath his fingertips. 

it’s when the paper is folded for the third time that things get difficult. seungwoo pauses for a moment, tilting his head in thought cutely. 

“are we allowed to carry others?” he blurts out all of the sudden. hanse tries to control his reaction, but the implication is clear. out of the three of them, he’s the smallest. 

after a moment of deliberation, the director nods.

“hanse?” the elder asks over his shoulder. he’s already kneeling down to give hanse access to his back. well, it’s better than bridal style hanse muses to himself. hanse takes a deep breath before carefully climbing onto seungwoo’s back. seungwoo stands with far too much ease, causing hanse’s head to spin even more if possible. 

since he doesn’t have to focus on keeping his balance this time around, hanse allows his mind to wander. specifically, it goes to how dangerously close his face is to the nape of seungwoo’s neck. seungwoo’s cologne is subtle, but hanse tries to commit it to memory nonetheless. so caught up in this task, hanse almost doesn’t notice the team next to them toppling over unceremoniously. 

seungwoo cheers, shocking hanse out of his reverie. 

“good thinking seungwoo.” junghoon praises him with a pat on the shoulder as he gently lets hanse down. 

“congratulations seungwoo’s team. everyone please head inside.” 

hanse goes to retrieve his jacket from off-camera. it’s the opposite direction from the restaurant's entrance, so he’s surprised to see seungwoo follow him. 

“hanse?” the younger groans inwardly. his cheeks still haven’t completely cooled from the piggy-backing, so he’d been hoping to avoid facing seungwoo head on for as long as possible.

“yes hyung?”

“i’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable. i didn’t really ask if it was alright with you.” 

as flustered as it made hanse, he wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest. they all wanted to eat, and such things are to be expected when guesting on a variety show.

“it’s alright, really. and after this morning i knew you wouldn’t drop me.” hanse regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. there’s not much time for remorse though, as that sweet pink flush quickly returns to seungwoo’s face.

“wouldn’t dream of it.” the elder replies softly. “let’s go eat, yeah?” hanse nods in response and follows seungwoo inside. 

lunch is delicious but overall uneventful, save for hanse’s heart skipping a beat when seungwoo serves him the largest portion of chicken. the other team plays a game to win rice and a few side dishes, which makes for good entertainment. mostly though, hanse likes being able to sit back and appreciate seungwoo’s laughter every time another cast member makes a smart remark. 

it feels comfortable, like they didn’t just formally meet for the first time mere hours ago. 

their next destination after lunch is even further into the mountains, causing seungwoo and junghoon to spend the drive speculating what could be in store for them. as soon as seungwoo turns a corner, a wide riverbank comes into view. the sight makes everything click in hanse’s mind.

“they’re going to make us swim.” he laughs lightly. 

“you’re right.” seungwoo replies as, lo and behold, the camera crew is already set up on the rocky outcropping, lenses pointed towards the water. it is a beautiful scene, but hanse can’t imagine the river being warm, even now in early summer.

  
“this is another individual challenge. the two in last place will have to dive into the river.” the director announces once all six of them are assembled in front of the cameras again. there’s a chorus of sighs and groans, even though they all knew this was coming. 

it’s a competition to identify the year’s popular songs as they are played backwards, sped up, and jumbled together. by all means, seungwoo and hanse should have the upper hand. after fifteen rounds though, the two find themselves in dead last. hanse has two points to his name for itzy and, comedically, new world. seungwoo managed to get his single point after a host mispronounced _dumhdurum_. 

“this will boost our ratings for sure.” the regular cast laughs, clearly in high spirits now that they’re spared from the freezing water. seungwoo and hanse can only laugh at one another. perhaps it was time their luck ran out.

they both face the water after removing their shoes, socks, and jackets. hanse had been in no rush to tug off anything else. he can play it off as kindness if anyone brings it up. the editors would simply have their hands full blurring out all those tattoos. seungwoo, on the other hand, seems to have no qualms with giving them the extra work. 

hanse knows seungwoo’s tattoos. of course he does. there’s been no small number of nights where hanse fell asleep wondering how the inked skin would feel under his teeth. seeing them in person though, makes hanse’s breath hitch so harshly he’s sure it will show up on camera. 

to hanse’s relief no one pressures him to remove his own top, instead abruptly beginning a countdown.

“three, two, one, go!” seungwoo bounds into the water without hesitation, and hanse has no choice but to follow. thankfully, it’s not quite as cold as either of them were expecting. still, it’s enough of a shock to make hanse forget about the shirtless idol next to him. he’s focused only on enduring the next sixty seconds and returning to the warmth of their van. 

just as hanse feels his fingers turning numb, the director announces that their time is up. gratefully, seungwoo and hanse trudge out of the river. all in all, not a bad trade off to see a dripping wet seungwoo brush his damp bangs from his face. 

as the two collect towels from the staff, seungwoo has the audacity to look shy while he covers himself up. hanse takes his last chance to commit the image to memory before he simply has to get out of his soaking clothes. thankfully, the cameras cut and hanse can finally take a breath.

to give seungwoo a chance to warm up, junghoon takes over driving for the last leg of their trip. after all that, hanse can only hope they’ll be sleeping indoors tonight. 

surprisingly his wish comes true, but before anyone can rest their head they must complete possibly the most high-stakes task of the day. _room selection._

“the first room has one double bed. the second has one queen, and the third has only sleeping bags.”

everyone immediately launches into a discussion of the best way to split the rooms, with the consensus ultimately being that two of the cast should share the queen bed. it’s nothing for hanse to worry over, at least not at the moment. he can’t deny that his mind momentarily goes to the probability of him and seungwoo sharing a bed, even if he doesn’t get very far with those numbers. 

the deciding challenge is one hanse had been anticipating, “shouting in silence”. each cast member is only given five words to guess, so the game moves along rather quickly. hanse lands in second place, which seems like good news, but seungwoo is just out of reach in fourth. 

naturally, the double bed goes to first place. if hanse picks the queen, he’ll more than likely be sleeping with junghoon who happened to land in third. he’s willing to pass on the chance to cuddle with seungwoo if it means keeping his back off the hardwood floor though.

“i’ll take the queen.” hanse announces although it’s no surprise. what is a shock to everyone is junghoon’s pick. there’s a near uproar when he takes a sleeping bag instead of the bed, but junghoon just laughs it off.

“i kick in my sleep. i don’t want to end up hurting hanse.” there’s something more to the smile he sends in hanse’s direction though. 

hanse only has the mental capacity to laugh as the other members berate junghoon for being so selfless. he’s entirely focused on keeping his mind away from the fact that there is now a _very_ good chance he will be sleeping next to his year long idol crush. when the others finally quiet down, seungwoo turns to hanse.

“do you mind sharing?” he asks softly. 

“you’re all too nice!” the director shouts, sending everyone into hysterics. hanse’s instantly relieved though, as the attention is drawn from him shaking his head at seungwoo. 

with the rest of the arrangements automatically decided, they’re allowed to place their belongings in their respective rooms. 

“do you have a preference?” seungwoo asks as he stands at the end of the bed. it takes hanse a moment to realize he’s asking which side of the bed he’d like and not something wildly different. 

“not really, no.” the younger answers as he places a few toiletries in the bathroom. seungwoo purses his lips, seemingly deep in thought.

“good to know.” he nods and sets his duffle bag to the right of the bed. hanse chokes on his spit a little, but manages to cover it up with a cough.

the silence between them feels less weighted without the cameras rolling. there’s none of that all too familiar pressure to be bright and smiling and amicable. both hanse and seungwoo revel in this newfound comfort as they use their hour of free time to scroll through their phones. 

they’re sitting against the headboard with a sizeable distance between them, but hanse still feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest. he’s starting to seriously doubt his ability to get any sleep tonight. 

there’s ten minutes left until dinner when seungwoo finally speaks up. 

“are you nervous for your first concert?” the question makes hanse’s heart skip for more than one reason. yes, he is nervous for the concert, but also for the fact that seungwoo even knows they’re holding one. 

“yeah.” hanse tries to laugh but it comes out all air. “my parents and sister are coming.” 

“i’m sure you’ll do them proud.” seungwoo offers. “i’ve watched a lot of voice to’s stages.”

“why?” it’s the best response hanse can manage at the moment, but it still makes him inwardly groan. seungwoo’s reply doesn’t make things any easier for him.

“i said i was your fan, didn’t i?” 

“i know i said i was your fan too, but i lied.”

“ _oh.”_ disappointment washes across seungwoo’s features and hanse rushes to clarify.

“i mean, i was your fan before we met. i only said that cause we were on camera and i didn’t want anyone to know how long i’ve been watching your fancams. my members give me enough shit as it is.” by the time hanse realizes he’s rambling, it’s too late. seungwoo’s face is already bright pink, only partially obscured by his hand that he’s raised in an attempt to maintain some dignity. he’s quick though, and finds his own way to make hanse flush in an instant.

“why would they give you shit? my members only do that when i have a crush on someone.” seungwoo asks, laughing a little. hanse is quite literally saved by the bell, as the alarm they set for eight pm sounds off. 

“dinner time.” he flashes seungwoo a grin before hopping off the bed and running out of the room. 

dinner goes as planned and hanse is thankful for the chance to slow his racing pulse. seungwoo’s earlier remark did seem out of left field, but there’s a good chance hanse hasn’t been as subtle as he’d hoped. still, even the mention of a crush has him walking on eggshells as everyone retreats to their rooms for the night. 

as soon as they’ve both washed up, seungwoo offers to turn out the lights. with another early morning ahead of them, hanse agrees. if it weren’t for that and the exhaustion and _oh-_ seungwoo’s subtle warmth next to him, hanse would probably be a lot less sleepy than he is. to his surprise, it only takes a few minutes for him to drift off after his head hits the pillow. 

seungwoo’s awoken some time in the night by a soft sound. he knows it’s still early with no sign of the sun outside. for a moment he wonders if it’s the camera crew planning something, but that’s quickly debunked when the noise repeats. 

“hyung.” hanse whispers.

“what is it?” still half asleep, seungwoo figures he’s accidentally stolen the blankets from hanse. 

“so pretty hyung.” it slowly dawns on seungwoo that hanse is sleep talking. 

“what is, hanse?” seungwoo replies, curious to see if he can keep the conversation going. he props himself up on one arm to get a better look at hanse. aside from his slightly knit brow, the younger seems to be sleeping peacefully.

“can we kiss next tuesday?” hanse answers. seungwoo snorts in spite of himself, but quickly quiets down. he doesn’t want to wake hanse, and he especially doesn’t want this to end.

“you want to kiss me hanse?” the elder whispers softly. hanse takes a few seconds to reply this time.

“yes, after the water park.” seungwoo can only imagine what’s going in hanse’s mind at the moment, but that’s a good enough answer for him. 

“okay, you can kiss me after the water park. are we going on a date?” such a long response may be pushing it. whether hanse answers coherently or not is a little less pertinent now though. seungwoo’s simply enjoying this unfiltered, and honestly adorable, side of him.

“if you bring me mandarins.” hanse replies firmly, surprising seungwoo. 

“how many mandarins?” 

“twelve.” 

“then i’ll bring you twelve mandarins and we can go on a date.” apparently contented, hanse sighs.

“good.” that’s the last seungwoo hears from him until morning. 

when the sunlight does filter through the threadbare curtains at last, hanse clearly doesn’t remember their conversation. 

“did you sleep well hyung?” he asks after swinging his feet to the floor. 

“a little noisy overnight.” seungwoo prods. “but otherwise fine.” 

hanse only makes a soft remark about not hearing anything before claiming the washroom. there’s likely no right moment for seungwoo to bring it up. and while he’d like to get it over with as soon as possible, he doesn’t want to make hanse uncomfortable with another full day of filming ahead of them. he figures his next best option then, is to make hanse happy.

“hanse? is it alright if i ask you for something?” seungwoo asks as they both pack up their belongings. 

“of course, hyung.” hanse assumes seungwoo’s forgotten something simple like a comb or moisturizer.

“could i have your phone number?” or hanse’s phone number. seungwoo watches as hanse stands cutely in front of his duffle bag, mouth hanging open as he figures out how to respond. 

“yes! i mean for sure, that’s fine.” he rushes out at once. carefully, hanse takes seungwoo’s outstretched phone and starts punching in his number. seungwoo hasn’t yet set a contact name though, should he? what would he even label himself as? “co-guest star” hanse? “future husband” hanse? he ultimately settles on “voice to” hanse, with a smiley face for good measure. 

seungwoo grins when his phone is handed back to him. it’s a little easier to make it through the rest of the day knowing it won’t be the last time they meet. though seungwoo wants to tell hanse exactly how many beats his heart skipped last night and draw the younger close to him again, he knows there will be a chance for that later. he’ll make sure of it. 

of course seungwoo knew he was attracted to hanse coming into this weekend. while hearing his name was welcome news, seungwoo spent no short amount of time worrying over how to get on hanse’s good side. it was another pleasant surprise then, to learn that he already was. 

whether it was growing up with older sisters or taking the role of leader from the time he was a trainee, seungwoo has always been good at reading people. their first meeting had been too quick for him to confirm his suspicions. now though, seungwoo’s sure that at the very least, hanse’s attracted to him. 

the others poke fun at seungwoo for how spaced out he is for the rest of the shoot, but he can’t help it. he’d never imagined himself having a crush on another idol, hadn’t really had time for crushes of any kind since he became a trainee. pleasantly, seungwoo finds that not much has changed about the feeling since he was young. stealing glances at hanse or cheering just a little louder for him during challenges makes his heart light and his shoulders shake with soft laughter. 

“thank you for everything hyung.” hanse bows in seungwoo’s direction once they’re back at the kbs lot. 

“ah, you too hanse. i really enjoyed myself.” seungwoo returns the gesture, but finds himself wanting to open his arms instead. 

“i hope the episodes come out well.” they’re both hesitating, even though their managers are waiting for them. it ends up being seungwoo who breaks the silence. “do you want to watch them together?” 

“just us?” hanse’s happy just living in the same city as seungwoo, but the childishly hopeful question slips out anyways.

“yeah, if you don’t mind.” seungwoo smiles.

“okay.” in the background, hanse’s manager calls for him. “message me?” seungwoo nods. the younger gives him a soft wave before running off. 

***

to save themselves the embarrassment of their members, seungwoo and hanse agree to meet for dinner on the night their first episode is due to air. it’s a small place not far from seungwoo’s dorm, so the owner has no problem changing the channel on the lone television when he asks. 

truth be told, they only pay attention to about half of the episode. the conversation flows so easily between them now that they quickly block out the noise of the television. maybe sharing a bed did something for them. 

seungwoo asks about chan and subin as if they were his own members, and serves hanse meat from the grill every time his plate empties. like seungwoo, hanse hasn’t had time for crushes and certainly not for dates. but, if he was on a date, this is what he’d want it to feel like. 

“what are you thinking about?” seungwoo asks, noticing hanse’s momentary silence. 

“oh-” hanse looks up, already blushing. “this is nice. that’s all.” the elder purses his lips and nods. he takes a moment to think as well, but it’s nowhere near long enough to prepare hanse for his next words. 

“i’m glad. i haven’t been on a date in a long time.” 

hanse opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by their waitress. he smiles politely as she refills their side dishes, silently urging her to stick by the table a little longer. 

“this is a date?” hanse asks, just to be sure he heard right.

“i know it wasn’t the water park like you wanted.” seungwoo laughs a little, staring down at his plate. 

“i’m sorry, what water park?” now hanse feels like he’s missing out on a joke. is that all this is to seungwoo? at hanse’s words, seungwoo instantly looks up with wide eyes.

“i guess you really don’t remember.” seeing hanse’s concern, seungwoo reaches across the table to take his hand. “you asked me out in your sleep hanse.” hanse visibly bristles. talking in his sleep was a lifelong affliction of hanse’s, but he never thought it would get him in any genuine trouble. 

“what did i say?” the younger asks. he can’t help gripping seungwoo’s hand a little tighter as he waits for the answer.

“mm.” seungwoo pretends to think it over. “you said i was pretty and asked if you could kiss me.” 

“oh my god.” hanse would be slamming his forehead against the table if it weren’t for the burning hot grill in front of him. “was that all?”

“you asked to go on a date at the water park too, but i had to bring you mandarins.”

“i don’t even like mandarins.” hanse’s terribly distressed at this, forcing seungwoo to resist the urge to coo at him. 

  
“good thing i didn’t buy any.” seungwoo laughs. through his embarrassment, hanse hadn’t even realized that he and seungwoo were still holding hands. his hand flinches, but seungwoo doesn’t let go. “is there anything you’d prefer?” 

“bubble tea?” hanse answers after thinking it over for a moment. 

“i can do that.” they leave the restaurant before their episode even finishes. 

***

“hyung! channie hyung! come look at this.” hanse hears subin shouting as he toes off his shoes in the entryway of their dorm. both chan and subin knew he was out with seungwoo, so hanse’s surprised they’re not at the door bombarding him with questions. when he walks a little further into the living room, hanse is met with the sight of his members huddled around subin’s phone, giggling. 

“what’s up?” hanse asks, but the two of them only laugh harder. finally, subin gives in and flips his phone towards hanse. he’s met with an article posted only an hour ago. the headline reads: 

_Han Seungwoo And Do Hanse Melt Hearts With Their Chemistry On 2 Days And 1 Night._

hanse’s breath catches. while a silly tabloid article doesn’t mean much, it still sets his heart racing to hear his name mentioned alongside seungwoo’s in such a context. 

“chemistry, huh?” chan raises his eyebrows at hanse. 

“you did look quite comfortable sleeping together.” subin adds.

“ _sharing a bed._ it’s different.” hanse mumbles. naturally though, he doesn’t escape their teasing until shutting his door at the end of the night. 

just as hanse does so, he hears his phone buzz on his nightstand. seungwoo’s calling him.

“did you see the article?” the elder asks once he knows hanse’s picked up.

“unfortunately my members found it before me.” hanse answers. seungwoo’s tone seems light, but he wants to confirm the elder isn’t bothered. “do you mind?”

“of course not. it’s the truth isn’t it?”

“i guess it is.” oddly enough this feels like the closest thing to flirting they’ve done all evening.

“let’s give them lots to write about yeah?” with only his words, hanse knows seungwoo is smiling. there’s so much promise in that small remark, of a future, of the progression of their relationship.

“really?” hanse just has to make sure he’s not dreaming.

“i’d be happy to.”

“me too.” 

“are you tired babe?” hanse would be lying if the name didn’t make him want to squeal into his pillow.

“a little.” 

“you should get some rest. i’ll talk to you tomorrow okay?” seungwoo guides the call to its end softly.

“okay, goodnight hyung.” hanse feels warm all over with how naturally seungwoo cares for him.

“goodnight hanse.” 

turns out, there’s no shortage of things to write about when it comes to seungwoo and hanse. three months later, all the headlines read:

_Han Seungwoo And Do Hanse’s Agencies Confirm They Are Meeting With Good Feelings._

two years later.

_Han Seungwoo And Do Hanse Set A Wedding Date!_

six years later.

_Han Seungwoo And Do Hanse Share Sweet Matching Tattoos With Their New Daughter’s Name._

**Author's Note:**

> to whoever prompted this as well as to everyone who read, thank you and hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
